


Deleted Scenes: Suffering Sammy Pilgor's Rape Scene

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Biting, Blood play?, Corrupted/Insane Boyfriend, Delete Scenes, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced vaginal intercourse, Impregnation kink?, Innocent girlfriend victim, Other, Pentgram marking, Threesome rape - M/F/M, Unused scenes, blindfold kink, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This work will be a collection of Deleted Scenes I wrote for fanfics, that don't make it into the fanfic for one reason or another, yet I'm still proud of them, so I wish to share them. I hope that it'll entertaining collection eventually once it grows.





	Deleted Scenes: Suffering Sammy Pilgor's Rape Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was originally planned to take place in Chapter 12 of Suffering Sammy. Inky Bendy wants Searcher Sammy's help with correcting a certain toon's loyalties. Pilgor is my OC, she had come Bendy's girlfriend before the studio went to Hell. She is originally mute, yet speaks here because Inky Bendy had given her a voice of her own during an encounter a long time ago.
> 
> I hope readers will like it.
> 
> WARNING: RAPE! Violence!

"Come with me Sammy," Inky Bendy ordered the searcher.

Searcher Sammy sniffled from his place on the floor. He had his legs taken as payment, leaving him with an ink puddle for his lower half, just like the other searchers. He was scared what his lord had planned, even though it didn't sound like it involved him. His brown eyes glistened from all his tears. He knew he couldn't disobey anymore. It was wrong. I just should accept that this is my life now, he thought morbidly. He allowed Inky Bendy to led him to the new location.

It was the labs, level P. It was seemingly empty. Why did Lord Bendy want to go to the labs?

"Y-yes, she has both," Pilgor whimpered into a thick old timey walkie talkie. She was trying to hold back from freaking out. She clenched the device in her hands. Her voice was strained, high pitched and whiny.  
There was a pause, made someone answered her, before she spoke again."I-I'm so scared f-for them..." She whimpered.

"More like you should be scared for yourself," Inky Bendy announced his presence to her.

"Ahh!" She shrieked and dropped the walkie talkie. She turned. Her eyes widened and her ears folded down lower in her fright as the beast was looming over her now. "B-Bendy! I-I didn't e-expect to s-see you a-around s-so soon," She whimpered. She backed up. She whimpered as she got trapped by a wall.

"I see you're still liking having a voice. It is handy." He beamed casually.

"I-It is!"

Inky Bendy frowned at her.

She shivered under the gaze, she knew what he was looking for and knew she was in trouble. "S-she makes me go through a purifying chamber...i-it got rid of the last time..." She reminded him.

He growled and slammed his gloved fist into the wall above her.

The wall sprinkled tiny bits of wall on her before the pieces landed on the ground.

She winced in fear.

"I know that. She'll be dealt with later tho. For now, we can be together." He purred sweetly. With his clawed hand he started to rub the cream make up off her horns revealing the natural dark grey color of one. "I hate that she makes you wear make up to look more like her. I think you're more beautiful without it."

She blushed at the compliment. She didn't like having to wear the make up either. But she had to, to show her loyalty to Susie Angel. She was flattered but still scared of what she knows is coming next.

Sammy stared at them nervously, worried.

She gasped as she noticed the searcher had eyes.

The ink demon chuckled thinking he aroused her.

"T-the searcher..." She managed to get out.

"Oh him? That's only Sammy. He needed to be taught a lesson so I took his legs, yet I let him keep his eyes." Lord Bendy dismissed.

Her legs trembled as she got more afraid.

"Don't worry Honey, he's gonna be kind and help us out. But first...." The ink demon formed a ball of ink in his hands, around the width of her, before dropping it over her.

She gasps as it exploded over her like a water balloon having hit it's target. The dark ink dripped down her body, wiping the make up away from it's dampness, as well as coaxing her costume and gloves off. It formed a useless puddle at her hooves.

"Much better," He purred. He picked her up, and pulled her into a kiss.

She moaned out against him trying to protest in the kiss, but couldn't escape it.

His grey tongue explored her mouth.

She glared at him as she had enough. She bit down on his tongue.

He shrieked in pain. He pulled back.

She released the bite, giving him a hatred glare.

His tongue had a deep bite mark of her teeth where she bit. The pain subsided and he took it back in his mouth. "Pilgor!" He growled.

"You're gonna rape me again, don't act like you like me." She remarked.

"Times are tough, but you can't stand to give me happiness?"

"It's unfair if we both can't be happy."

"Well, that's life!" He replied annoyed. He turned around and slammed her on the experiment table in the room. He pinned her arms down to the table with his hands.

"No please! Don't do this!" She cried out in fear. She squirmed and tried to pull out of his grip but he was too strong. She still kicked out with her hooves.

Without a word, Sammy had climbed on the head of the table, above her horns. He grabbed her arms and held them to the table.

His lord removed his hands. "Don't worry we can still have fun." He cooed her lovingly. He put a hand over her eyes, allowed some ink to form a blindfold over her eyes.

The goat girl was trembling in fear. She was shivering and sniffling.

Inky Bendy stroked her body, and even licked at her fur gently, teasingly.

She gasped as she panted from what he was doing so far. "Ahh!" She moaned out as he got her more aroused. Soon enough her vagina revealed itself, and started to drool. "B-Bendy!"

He chuckled. He stopped teasing her to get lined up with her.

Sammy noticed what his lord was doing. Tears pricked his eyes. "B-Bendy..."

"You can join in too," Lord Bendy replied with a smile.

Pilgor gasped as her beastly boyfriend thrust into her.

"B-But..." The searcher ignored. He rather not harm her as he knew his lord had his way with her. He couldn't ignore the smell of sex coming from them, it was strong. It made him unwillingly aroused.

"B-Bendy...." She whimpered among her moans as he raped her. Her senses were slightly heightened from the blindfold on her eyes, so it made the sensations more wonderful, but she still held dread in her cause she knew what a monster he had become.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here for you. I'm your true savior aren't I?" He whispered to her in a gentle tone.

"Y-Yes..." She answered. She panted as he was still going strong inside her. She hated that he felt so good, even though he was attacking her. It made her so confused to love it or hate it.

Inky Bendy moaned, enjoying himself.

Suddenly Searcher Sammy got on her chest, his puddle still following him as always.

"W-What? W-Who's-?" The toon started to ask, yet was cut off as an erection was shoved in her mouth. She groaned out against it, her mouth sealed around it. Her chest heaved as she couldn't pant any more and had to switch to using her nose for more air.

"Hehe, went for her mouth? Well, she won't be as good as me, but I'm sure she won't let you down either." Inky Bendy chuckled amused, witnessed what Sammy did. He moaned loudly as their connection, allowed them to share their experiences, so he was feeling in the insides of her mouth as well.

Searcher Sammy moaned and panted above her. He still held her arms tho. He felt awful for it, but it felt so good. He was sensing the sensations of her vagina from his connection with his lord, and she felt wonderful there too. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry," He whined in a whisper to her. He pulled out his erection a bit before thrusting it back in and repeating it.

She gagged on his erection, struggling to breath, as well as groan out from the pleasure from her vagina. She picked up that the searcher didn't wanna do it, so she did what she could to lick his member and to take him as far as she could.

The trio groaned and moaned as their threesome continued.

The goat girl squeaked a whimper on the erection still in her mouth as her legs locked up painfully. She cried under the blindfold, knowing that she was cumming over Bendy's erection. She moaned out dazed from it as well as he plowed her through it. She barely was able to remember to keep sucking off Sammy from the sensations.

"Aw yes," Her boyfriend moaned out. "Don't worry, our fun isn't up yet." He kept up his bucking in her.

She panted heavily through her nose as the orgasm finally passed, and yet she felt arousal come back quickly. She could tell, feel that the fun wasn't gonna be over just cause she came, no she knows he can hold out longer than her. Or he might even keep her here and make her take several loads to ensure she'll become pregnant. She tried not to think of that and focus on the erection in her mouth as she was still getting thrusted into.

Searcher Sammy groaned. He was enjoying what little blowjob she could do with her head basically trapped on the table and having him thrusting in and out of her mouth. He still was upset over it, that the smells and sensations had made him do this. He appreciated that she did what she could even though she was doing it all out of fear. He could feel his lord pounding into her, the heat of their sexes were so warm battling against each other as well as wet from her cumming. The feeling was building in him, he tried to ignore it, wanting it to pass.

"It's alright Sammy, she'll surely forgive you. She is your friend too," His lord told him, knowing his minion was on the edge. "Her little tongue licking up your shaft as it's moved in and out of her mouth. The gently locks of her short, soft fur..."

"Ahhh," Searcher Sammy cried out as he finally released into her mouth. He moaned out as he got some relief.

"Mmm," She whimpered as her mouth was filling up with the salty taste of his inky sperm.

"Don't be rude darling, and swallow it." Her boyfriend told her. He spanked her flank for even thinking of trying to spit it out when the dick was out of her mouth.

She squeaked in pain. She knew she didn't have a choice and swallowed the fluid down.

Searcher Sammy finally pulled out of her mouth.

"You don't have to hold her anymore. I think she remembers her place now," His lord told his minion.

The searcher didn't face the ink demon, instead him climbed off of her, and down off the table, and went to a nearby corner. He watched in shamed and horror for her.

Pilgor coughed hard, yet nothing but spit came out. She trembled under him. She got more scared as he slowed down.

"What have you learned?" He demanded. His thrusts were now slow, tortuously slow, enough to keep her worked up but not enough to get her off.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She panted.

"Sorry for what?"

"S-Sorry for...ah....sorry for....b-biting you...."

He replied with a kiss on her lips first. A gentle, sweet kiss. "You're forgiven, my sweet." He purred. He started to make out with her. He moaned getting the slight after taste of his minion from her mouth. "You were very sweet to him. So sweet you might as well be candy." He told her after breaking the kiss.

She panted. She was flattered but scared of what's to come.

"And you'll keep being sweet and do as you're needed." He told her, growling at the end.

Pilgor screamed in pain as she felt a long, sharp nail cutting into the fur of her abdomen. She let out strangled moans as the thrusts grew strong and fast again, as if they were to distract her from the pain. She made the mix of crying, screaming, and moaning as she felt the carving still happening, so deep that it was breaking her skin, making her bleed.

He tried not to get distracted from his task by the pleasure she was giving him. He could admit through all the years she still felt wonderful. Yet this time he wouldn't let her escape his mark as he made the bleeding sketch over her belly. He finished the final circle and licked her ink blood from his finger. He grinned proudly at the mark, it was a an upside down pentagram he made on her.

"You're so beautiful, my darling," He purred to her, refocusing on her.

"W-what did you do to me?" She whimpered. She felt the mark on her as well as it's burning freshly cut lines as they leaked ink blood slowly. The ink blood got caught up in her fur.

"Marked you, so you can't run from the commitment anymore." He cheered to her.

She sobbed. This wasn't the Bendy she had known for so long. That Bendy wouldn't do this to her. She knew he had enough of the purified chamber shit, she knew she'd have to avoid it from now on. She moan among her distress from the pleasure he thrust into her still. "S-stop..." She pleaded uselessly. Her arousal worked up again, became too much again as she cum on him again. She panted groaned as she was raped through her second orgasm.

"Mmm, you're just so good," He told her. He leaned over her as he kept going, keeping the pace he made.

She gasped in pain as he bit into her shoulder. The feelings of pleasure and pain were so confusing to her, she had no idea what to focus on.

He moaned on her bleeding shoulder. He did enjoy his time with her. So much that he gets wild. He released her shoulder and licked the wound. He kissed her on the lips. "Now, let that remind you not to bite me ever again," He scolded her.

"Y-Yes..." She agreed in fear.

"Good girl." He praised her. He leaned back and grabbed her flanks either side. His thrusts grew faster as he was getting closer.

She moaned out from the pleasure. The pain was numbing as they were overshadowed by the pleasure now. She could tell he was getting close. She panted and moaned.

He thrust in the final time, and came inside her. He moaned out from the release.

She groaned as she felt the release, soon a bloating feeling as his cum was drained into her and trapped by his member that was slowly shrinking.

The duo panted, staying put as they were trying to catch their breath.

Searcher Sammy stared in dread as he witnessed his lord finishing the rape, and knew his plans of impregnating the goat girl. He could imagine the negative feelings of the baby that was most likely forming now.

END OF SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene cause people don't like OCs, and since it was my OC getting attacked, I figured it wasn't desirable. Still, I liked how I wrote it, I wanted to share it. Pilgor at least got to fight a bit. Yes, Sammy was afraid and feared for the formation of the baby when it's mom is scared victim of terror and it's dad is emotional disturbed, sexually abusive monster at the moment.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments! Thanks for reading! And I'm sure they'll be more Deleted Scenes in the future!


End file.
